Beautiful Liaisons
by lmbrtvll
Summary: Jacob and Edward are best friends about to head off to college. Jacob gets involved with someone unexpected and Edward forbids it. Collab between myself and Breath-of-twilight. Entry for "Sort of Beautiful" Contest. Public vote WINNER!


"SORT OF BEAUTIFUL CHALLENGE" Entry

Title: Beautiful Liaisons

Written by: Breath-of-twilight and lmbrtvll

**SORT OF BEAUTIFUL PUBLIC VOTE WINNER**

AN: So, this was quite an adventure. We've taken ourselves way out of our comfort zones by exploring a new pairing (for us at least) and it's been both an experience and a challenge. It's all very new. Without further delay, we hope you enjoy.

**EPOV**

"Hurry the fuck up, Jake!" I growled pacing the room anxiously.

This past week had been the epitome of fucked up weeks. I had met some skank at the local bar and foolishly enough taken her home. Needless to say, she continuously called all week long, spouting some shit about being soul mates. I still haven't called her back, but was seriously considering changing my cell number. And if that wasn't bad enough, I got a call from Dartmouth, where I was to be attending, come September, telling me they had messed up dorm assignments. Where I was supposed to have a single room; I now had a shared one and they couldn't fix it till after registration when they could be sure of how many dorm rooms were left. Then I got into a fight with Esme (my constantly buzzed out mother) about her never ending drinking. Apparently, yesterday she had decided that since I was his son, that meant I would grow up and be just like him; which in turn meant that I would break some poor girl's heart and ditch her for a newer, shinier model when she got too old.

So, needless to say, now all I could think about was getting the fuck out of this house and drowning my weary head in as many beers as my liver could handle.

"Finally." I grumbled as Jake sauntered out of the bathroom, "I swear to fuck, dude, you've got a vagina hidden down there somewhere." I chortled while motioning to his crotch.

Jake's booming laughter filled the air, "Come on, Eddie, let's go get our drunk on and find us some pretty ladies to play with."

I rolled my eyes and followed him silently out the door.

**JacPOV**

The Bar was packed to the hilt by the time we got there just after eleven. I groaned. Finding a table was going to be torture. We might even have to settle for sharing with some bleached blond bimbos who were so over loaded with silicone and saline that it had effectively reached their under-used miniscule brains.

"I'll go grab us some drinks." Edward shouted over the blaring music, "You go find us a fucking table, since it as you who needed two hours to primp that pretty face of yours."

I growled and watched him with slanted eyes as he ducked away chuckling and disappeared into a sea of bouncing bodies.

Edward and I had been friends since our junior year. People always commented about the drastic difference between us and how much of an odd pair we made. Not just in appearance, but in personalities as well. Edward was around six-foot with a chiseled baby face and a mane of copper disarrayed proportions with the body physique of a lean sports player. Edward was a playboy of sorts. Always having a new woman hanging from his arm and a lineup of more just waiting for her chance at winning over the great Edward fucking Cullen. But beyond his playboy exterior he was a straight 'A' student, captain of the baseball team and soccer team and all around 'Mr. Nice guy'. Everyone loved him and everyone either wanted to be him or bang him.

I, on the other hand, was the ying to his yang. I struggled insanely with my grades and just barely managed to graduate from high school. I was known as the school's 'bad boy', in fact, in the school year book I was labeled 'most likely to land my ass in jail'. How nice eh!

I had piercings all down the outer lob of my ears, one in my lip and two in my eyebrows. Not to mention the massive amount of tats I sprouted all over my body, many of which were in places most people would never see. I again, polar opposite from Edward, wore my hair long and wild. My skin was a deep tan color and my eyes almost black. I was six foot-five and built like a brick shit house. I was captain of the football team and something said to be fearful of. My demeanor was one of someone who might be diagnosed as 'bi-polar'. Nice, sweet and gentlemanly one minute and fierce, vulgar and menacing the next. I always had a smoke dangling from my lips and a lazy smirk on my face.

Like I said, completely fucking opposites… but, that didn't change the fact that he was my best fucking friend and had given me the chance when everyone else was too scared. He'd been there for me when nobody else was.

"Hey, fucker, you gonna take this beer or should I drink it for you?" Edward cackled, banging my shoulder with a cold beer and grinning cockily at me. He thought I was too engrossed with the scatter-brained conversation the blond Barbie beside me was having with her equally dim-sighted friends. When, in fact, I was lost in my own thoughts trying to escape the mundane conversation all together with nothing but a few grunts and nods here and there to placate them.

I scooted over to make room for Edward but he just scoffed at me and wiggled his way between the blond and brunette sitting across from me. Draping his arms lazily over the both and them and flashing his signature smirk. They were putty in his overly-capable hands.

I chugged back my beer and headed off to get a few more. If I was going to make it through another of Edward's promiscuous nights, I was definitely going to need to get lost in some sort of alcohol induced stupor.

I got two shots of tequila and downed that shit before ordering four more beers, I figured I could be nice and bring one back to Edward. Wouldn't want him to have to leave his bar floozies for something as unworthy as beer. Ha!

By two am, my vision was nice and blurry and my fingers were lightly stained yellow from all the smokes I had sucked back during my mini escapes from the "Oh, you're so big and strong's" and the "Want to feel them, you'd swear they're real" I mean really! Did these girls have no dignity at all?

"Hey, Ed, let's get the fuck out of here. I'm beat." I slurred as I stumbled over to him and away from "butter fingers", that's what I was calling the sticky, clammy red head that kept sliding all over my body. Probably staining up my fucking clothes with her God-awful body butter or whatever the fuck she had wiped all over herself to make her feel so sickenly- slimy.

With great effort, Edward lifted his glazed-eyes to me and gave me a crooked grin, "You go on ahead, dude. I'll see you in the morning."

I staggered away as Edward went back to sucking face with butter face – body of a Goddess, face of a dog - Maybe she was related to butter fingers?

I hopped in a cab and repeated my… well Edward's address and dozed off knowing the cabbie would get me home.

And get me home he did; I woke up to the large man leaning over me in the back seat, shaking me back and forth. I almost punched him before I realized I was in his cab, which was now parked in front of Edward's house.

I handed him a wad of cash and let myself in, heading straight for the room I usually occupied. The more I thought about it though, the farther the distance between the front entry and the bedroom became. Even the stairs seemed to steepen as I watched them in my drunken haze, daring them to grow before my eyes. And fuck me, they actually did. Fucking stairs.

The couch would be a good alternative. I plopped down and groaned in relief as the world stopped spinning. Fuck Edward for being able to over look the blatant negatives of the chicks at the bar. And fuck the chicks for not being cute. I knew he would be getting some tonight and I was jealous. My dick was hard and twitched in a cry out for attention.

Sorry, buddy. Looks like it's just you and me tonight.

Whoa. When the hell did I start talking to my Johnson? Either way, it was still achingly hard and needed to be remedied. I looked at the clock and squinted at the bright red numbers, willing them to stop swaying. 2:45 AM. What are the chances of someone walking in on me?

Who the fuck cares! My dick needed immediate attention and I was happy to oblige. I quickly unzipped my jeans and let the beast, as I had so happily named it, spring free. The relief I felt in removing my dick from the confines of my very constricting jeans was immense and I gave myself a few gentle tugs.

Mmmm.

Sure, some girl would have been better, but my hand sure as hell wasn't that bad. I let out a breathy moan as I increased the pressure of my grip and my head fell backwards on the sofa.

"Oh!"

I jumped; surprised to hear someone else at this un-Godly hour and pretty fucking embarrassed to be caught getting myself off. I was even more embarrassed when I turned to see who had interrupted me at a really inopportune moment.

Esme?!

"I didn't know you were awake!" I quickly exclaimed. Jesus, what a night this was turning out to be.

"I was just reading upstairs. I heard noises so I came to look." She stood staring at me for a moment, her eyes glued to my crotch.

My exposed crotch.

"Shit!" I struggled to quickly stuff myself back in my pants and not catch myself on the zipper.

"Wait. Don't cover yourself up, not because of me. I – I think you're sort of beautiful, Jacob."

Esme Cullen, my best friend's mother, was hitting on me. And not even in the cougar, MILF way. My heart was racing and the pressure in my crotch increased exponentially. My legs and arms tingled in nervousness and anticipation. I mean, yeah, Esme Cullen was one hot woman. And now she stood in front of me in nothing but a thin robe with sexy bed hair. I'm a man, of course I was going to react.

My pulse quickened as she moved closer towards me and I swallowed thickly, my mouth suddenly dry. I wanted this.

"Esme." My voice was hoarse and unfamiliar to me. I was still sprawled on the couch in nothing but my jeans, my long ebony hair sticking to my warm neck, my tattoos looking surprisingly stark against my tan skin.

Esme kneeled in front of me and slowly stroked my legs, sending jolts of pleasure and heat to my dick. "I see you for what you really are, Jacob." She gazed at me through her dark eyelashes, her eyes dark with lust. I leaned my head back as she unzipped my jeans and tugged them down my legs.

Could I really do this?

"I stand corrected. Not, sort of beautiful. You are amazingly beautiful." Esme whispered huskily as she stood and slowly untied her robe, letting it slide off her glorious body until it hit the floor. The room was dark, but I could still make out almost every detail, from her perfect tits to her shapely ass. My hands twitched in anticipation of getting to explore every inch of her.

Esme lowered herself on to my lap and I hissed in pleasure as her hot center came into contact with my skin. God, I wasn't even in her yet and the pleasure was already unbelievable. She lowered her mouth to mine and ran her fingers through my hair as her tongue traced my lips.

I brought my hands up to her breasts and kneaded them softly. My hands were shaking slightly and I hoped to God Esme couldn't feel that.

Christ, I was like a fucking virgin all over again.

"Jake," Esme breathed softly and I nearly lost it like a prepubescent teen right there. Her soft, shy voice whispering my name was the sexiest thing I had ever heard.

It felt like we kissed for days, only stopping to inhale before we reconnected, our hands roamed over every last inch of each others' bodies, exploring and feeling. It was truly euphoric. But, if we kept this up much longer I knew I would pull and early pearly which would definitely be embarrassing and a quick way to ruin the night. I pulled away and looked at Esme with her disheveled hair and swollen lips, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and I took that as my cue to lift her up and position her over my aching cock. My eyes rolled back in my head as her wet heat tightly enveloped me. There was this connection, this feeling, this never-ending need that stirred deep within me, causing my breath to hitch and my chest to swell as her hot tightness consumed me. We were one and it was pure bliss. Esme rested her head on my shoulder and we both stayed motionless for a moment, taking time to adjust to this new feeling.

When Esme wiggled her hips, I took it as my cue to continue. I grabbed her perfectly round ass in my hands and helped her move up and down while she kept her arms wrapped around my neck. It was slow, gentle and deep. This was nothing like the fucking I usually did with whatever random girl I brought home. This was… incredible.

We moved faster now, our bodies in a frenzy to keep the continual spark of pleasure alive. Completely overwhelmed, I rested my head against Esme's chest, trying to get as close to her as possible. I needed this, I needed to be as close to her as I could get.

I lowered my head even further and brought my lips to one of her magnificent breasts, suckling and teasing her nipple with my tongue. It wasn't until I nibbled that she cried out and threw her head back, uninhibited and stunning.

I was so close and I could tell she was too. I put more force into each thrust, wanting to make her come so badly.

"Yes, Jake." Her hands were back in my hair, pulling and I could tell she was at the edge. I gave one more quick thrust and she tugged hard as she came. The pain of having my hair pulled and the incredible sensation of her walls clenching around me were all I needed and I found myself spilling into her, calling out her name.

"What the fuck? Mom!"

Instantly my rock hard cock went limp inside of her as the cruel reality of the real world came stumbling into the room. Edward looked livid and obviously three sheets to the wind.

"What… the hell is going on here?" Edward slurred, his eyes slanting and his finger pointing in our direction.

"Edward… honey. Please… just let me explain." Esme sobbed as she jumped off my lap and quickly threw her robe back on.

"Edward, let's just go upstairs. You can talk this over with your Mom in the morning. When you're sober." A soft, timid voice whispered from behind him.

I could vaguely make out the outline of whom I swore was the same damn brood Edward had brought home a few weeks ago. The exact same one that he had been hiding from since then. What the fuck was she doing here?

Edward glared at me one last time before he spun on his shaky heel and staggered up the stairs pulling the poor startled looking girl with him.

Moments passed in complete silence, aside from the occasional sob coming from Esme's crumpled body across the room before loud, grunting moans floated down the hall.

I scurried off the couch feeling like a fucking complete ass and dropped to Esme's side. Cradling her in my arms I carried her to her room and laid her down on the soft pink sheets. As I pulled the faded floral comforter up around her shoulders, I finally allowed myself a peak at her distraught face.

I kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Esme. I never wanted to cause you any problems. Ahh… Christ, this is so fucked up! But I can't bring myself to regret it either. I don't know how or why, but I just feel so connected to you." I groaned out in frustration and desperation feeling like a kid revealing his first crush. My heart was hammering in my chest, my palms sweaty with my heart wide open and vulnerable, just waiting for the inevitable "This was a mistake" speech I knew she would throw at me any second now.

Esme's soft sobs died down to tiny whimpers as I lifted myself begrudgingly from her bed and took one last look at her before I trudged dejectedly towards the bedroom door.

"I feel the same way." I wasn't quite certain I had heard her correctly or if my still slightly hazed brain way playing tricks on me. But I spun around none the less, my jaw damn near dropping to the floor as I asked her to repeat herself, praying I had heard her right.

"I feel the same way, Jake. I haven't felt anything like that since Carlisle. Please… please, don't leave me. We'll deal with this together, tomorrow." Her soft pleading voice was full of so much desperation and hope it tore at me. I didn't think twice, which I probably should have before I crawled back into her bed and curled up with her under the warm blankets with her tucked safely into the crook of my arm.

The next morning…

"Jake, I really think this is a conversation I should have alone with my son." Esme whispered as she paced the kitchen anxiously.

"Are you sure, Esme? I don't mind being here for you. In fact I think it may be best. But I will do as you wish, of course." I didn't trust Edward alone with his Mom. Knowing him, he would belittle her and make her feel as if what we had done was immoral, when in fact, it was not.

True it wasn't completely conventional and probably a little awkward. Hell, a lot awkward. But did he honestly think his mother was going to stay alone forever, pining after his deadbeat father?

He is my best friend for fuck's sakes. He should know I would treat her good. And be happy for us. Maybe a bit shocked… but not angry. Right!

In that moment, we heard the tell tales signs of Edward waking up. His soft murmurs as he told the woman in his bed that he had an important meeting and needed to get ready. His cheap cop out of an excuse to get her out of his bed now that he had gotten what he wanted from her.

The brown haired girl stumbled down the stairs in a groggy state, smiling sheepishly before ducking out the front door. I walked over to Esme and kissed her on the cheek softly." Please, call me when you two are done talking, okay?"

She nodded briefly before returning to the task at hand. Setting the table with Edward's breakfast.

I sighed and turned to let myself out of the house, silently praying that whatever transpired between now and when I spoke with her next, that she would not change her mind about me. I had never felt that kind of a connection with a woman before and it killed me to think I might lose it before I ever really had it.

* * *

_There is the possibility of us continuing. Anyone interested?_


End file.
